Una noche de Terror
by fic twilight fans
Summary: El terror no se presenta en forma de cosas sobre naturales, la mayoria de las veces el temos se esconde detras de un desamor. Para Bela ya nada tenia sentido pero una noche una extraña sobra le cambiosu vida.


_**Una Noche de Terror**_

Estaba sentada junto al mar viendo como los rayos del sol se reflejaban débilmente sobre las olas del mar, era el momento del crepúsculo, el punto exacto donde el sol se oculta en la penumbra del mar mesclando el calor con el frio, los colores cálidos del sol con los colores fríos del mar, fuego y hielo, rojo y azul. Todos mis amigos iban rumbo al campamento, como era la tradición veníamos todos juntos a una alegre tarde de fogata, aparentemente todo se veía igual que el año anterior con la única diferencia que yo no me sentía feliz más bien cada segundo que pasaba sentía que vivía las peores torturas que un alma puede sufrir. El día de hoy me levante con una felicidad radiante pensando que tal vez el destino había escuchado mis suplicas, teniendo la seguridad que el chico perfecto y dueño de mis sueños me pediría al fin que fuese la dueña de su corazón. Pero la vida nunca tiene finales felices al menos no para mí, yo solo fui un títere del cruel destino porque lo que yo deseaba con toda mi alma, el destino se lo dio a otra. Mis ojos no creían lo que veían, mis oídos no quería escuchar lo que oían y mi pobre solitario corazón no quería sentir lo que sentía. Siempre me imagine como seria que él me pidiera ser su novia, pero cuando vi pidiéndoselo a otra, cuando vi que ella lo besaba en respuesta y él le respondía con un beso tan romántico de esos que solo se ven en la televisión nunca imagine mi reacción, en mi cuerpo no había espacio para otra cosa que no fuera el temor, el temor de perder al verdadero de los verdaderos amores. El tiempo pasa incluso aunque parezca imposible, incluso a pesar de que cada movimiento de la manecilla del reloj duela como el latido de la sangre al palpitar detrás de un cardenal. El tiempo se vuelve más lento cuando se sufre. Pero el tiempo pasa incluso para mí. El tiempo había pasado lentamente este día, como si se hubiera detenido apropósito para disfrutar de mi dolor y ver como cada toque, cada caricia, cada beso que él le daba a ella provocaba en mí lo contrario que ella sentía.

Ya todos se han marchado y yo debo regresar, ya tuve mi tiempo a solas donde mis lágrimas saladas corrían libremente sobre mis mejillas buscando su último aposento para mezclarse con las olas saladas del mar. No quiero preocupar a mis amigos, la tarde empieza a oscurecer todo y pronto no podre ni ver por donde camino. Aunque este agujero que siento en el pecho no me deje respirar tengo que regresar al campamento, ver como mi felicidad es feliz con otra y sentir como mi alma se rompe en mil pedazos.

Con mucho trabajo me levante de la arena, mis pies temblaban con cada paso quedaba aunque no sabía si era por debilidad o porque mi cuerpo reaccionaba de la mis manera que mi corazón. Mientras iba caminando rumbo al campamento una sombra roja se cruzo por mi camino haciendo que mi espalda golpeara fuertemente contra el suelo, el ambiente cambio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, de una brisa cálida se paso a una brisa fría que ponía los pelos de punta. No puedo describir lo que sentí, mi parte de supervivencia me decía que corriera, que me alejara de allí, pero la parte curiosa me alentaba a que continuara hasta averiguar el causante de mi accidente.

Con la mirada buscaba la sombra roja, pero nunca la encontré, camine y camine hasta llegar al límite del bosque pero lo único que sentía era la voz de mi interior que me decía que diera la vuelta y regresara al campamento. – vamos Bella, no tengas miedo, camina y descubre que esa sombra no es producto de tu imaginación- me repetía mentalmente para no detenerme y seguir por mi camino. La curiosidad mato al gato y yo morí hace mucho tiempo. Camine lentamente por el bosque pero no era por el miedo sino porque yo soy muy torpe y si voy muy rápido con la suerte que tengo podría tropezar y caerme.

Llevaba más de 20 minutos dentro del bosque y mi única brújula era la voz en mi interior, cuando ella me decía que huyera por un camino yo seguía el contrario a este, los pies me empezaban a doler y a pesar de que iba a un ritmo lento ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había chocado contra el suelo. El bosque olía a madera, musgo podrido y tierra mojada pero con cada paso quedaba se iban mesclando un sinfín de olores hasta quedar el olor a carne descompuesta, lodo putrefacto y sangre, mucha sangre, el olor a dióxido y sal de la sangre quemaba mi nariz y de pronto el aire no se podía respirar, como si el aire en vez de ser gaseoso se había convertido en masa hasta el punto que doliera respirar. Lo que venía no era bueno y la voz de mi interior ahora me lo gritaba, sabía que en el punto que me encontraba no había escapatoria. Mis pies chocaron con UN BRAZO, ¡Un brazo en medio del bosque! ¡Esto no puede ser! Ahora si me volví loca. Caí rodando por el suelo fangoso hasta llegar a un pantano donde me golpee la cabeza con un tronco para luego perder la conciencia.

Me dolía la cabeza ese golpe fue muy fuerte, creo que tenía una herida muy grande en ella porque mis manos estaban bañadas en sangre. Me levante con cuidado y a diferencia de la última vez que me herí la cabeza hoy no había dolor, saque mi celular para ver la hora, Wow las 11:30 sí que era tarde en el campamento todos estarían preocupados. Esta vez camine con más cuidado por el pantano, aunque me era difícil porque ese olor repugnante me mareaba y no me dejaba respirar con normalidad. La débil luz de mi celular me ilumino el pantano descubriendo así el causante de ese desagradable olor. Los pantanos normales estaban formados por lodo podrido, algunos animales salvajes y un poco de agua. Pero este no era así estaba formado por sangre, órganos humanos y huesos. Había piernas y brazos por todos lados. Nunca en mi vida había gritado con tanta fuerza y mis pies nunca habían corrido más de 10 metros sin tropezar pero en vez de salir de ese pantano humano cada paso se hacía más profundo. Mi cuerpo chocaba con partes humanas todo el tiempo pero cuando choque con una cabeza, de mi pecho salió un rugido de locura, la cabeza tenía los ojos abiertos y en estado de descomposición, el castaño cabello ensangrentado por las aguas del pantano y la boca abierta. Siempre tuve miedo a los muertos y tener a uno, bueno a las partes de miles hacia que me sintiera al borde de la locura, si es que no que ya estaba loca. Corrí rápidamente de ese terrible lugar, tropezando un par de veces pero nunca deteniéndome ni siquiera para mirar atrás.

El hediondo olor fue desapareciendo poco a poco, bañada de sangre hasta la cintura caí de boca en el suelo. Debilitada, cansada y fatigada no eran palabras suficientes para describir mi cansancio. Permanecí en el suelo unos minutos para poder recuperar el aliento y luego seguir mi camino pero esta vez sí de huida. Busque mi celular pero no lo encontré, genial creo que lo deje en el pantano humano y ahora como vería en este bosque.

Caminando por una colina en el bosque escuche unos gemidos de dolor, la victima suplicaba por piedad y su atacante solo gruñía en respuesta. Cuando llegue debajo de la colina mis ojos presenciaron aquella escena que hubiera preferido arrancarme la cabeza con mis propias manos a ver esa desalentadora escena, mi adorado Jacob estaba tirado en el piso con todos sus órganos de fuera, podía ver su corazón palpitando levemente y a un lobo del tamaño de un caballo que se lo devoraba poco a poco haciendo su muerte lenta y dolorosa. Hubiera preferido verlo con Leah todos los días a que verlo en aquel estado, hubiera preferido que fuera feliz con otra a que ser devorado por un moustro y sobre todo hubiera preferido estar yo en su lugar.

No sé cómo pude seguir caminando, tal vez mi cuerpo no soporto tanto dolor y creyó que al huir de allí todo terminaría. Fui caminado lentamente por el bosque mientras el agujero que sentía antes por su rechazo creció inmensamente por su muerte, los sollozos que salían por mi pecho eran inhumanos, nunca creí que un cuerpo soportara tanto dolor sin caer en los brazos de la muerte.

El miedo me había abarcado completamente y lo único que quería era regresar el tiempo para nunca a ver seguido aquella extraña sombra. Sola en medio del bosque y sin la esperanza de que alguien me encontrara era mi situación actual, caminar y caminar era lo único que podría hacer, el tiempo pasa incluso aunque no quiera, el tiempo transcurre de forma desigual, para bien de unos y para mal de otros, pero siempre pasa y lo tengo que aceptar. Duele saber que el tiempo ya paso para mi, que un mañana no existirá y que no volveré a ver a mi familia y amigos pero duele más cuando tu ultimo día de vida no lo disfrutaste al máximo y lo gastaste entre lagrimas y lamento por la desilusión del primer amor. Tome la mayor cantidad de aire posible y puse mis piernas a correr con la esperanza de poder salir de ese espantoso lugar.

Corrí y corrí sabiendo que mi vida dependía de ello, hasta que mis ojos miraban una luz detrás de una pared de ramas y hojas. Cuando cruce la gruesa pared con mis ojos refleje el miedo que todo mi cuerpo sentía. Me sentía atrapada en una de esas pesadillas aterradoras en las que tienes que correr, correr hasta que te arden los pulmones, sin lograr desplazarte de tu mismo lugar. Mis piernas no parecían seguir la orden de correr y solo se quedaron paradas en su mismo lugar. Pero esto no era un sueño, y a diferencia de las pesadillas esto era real, totalmente real. Seis moustros parecidos a los que existieron en la antigua Grecia me miraban, pero solo uno me llamo la atención, el culpable de que yo estuviera aquí, la sombra roja. Su cara era de hombre pero su cuerpo era deforme y tenía unos afilados dientes dispuestos a atacarme.

Me dijeron que era bienvenida a su cena pero sabía que yo sería la cena de esta noche. El moustro rojo se arrojo sobre mí, lanzándome contra un árbol. Los dos nos caímos, tirando al suelo algunas hojas del árbol. Aterrice sobre un montón de piedras puntiagudas. También hubo otro ruido, un gruñido animal que parecía proceder de la profundidad del pecho de un moustro color gris. Este intento empujar a mi atacante a un lado y sus dientes chascaron a pocos centímetros de su rostro, con los ojos salvajes de expresión vacía fijos exclusivamente en mí.

No solo estaba en estado de shock, sino que también veía pasar mi vida frente a mis ojos. Justo en aquel momento sentí el dolor agudo y punzante que me subió desde la muñeca hasta el pliegue del codo. Aturdida y desorientada, mire la brillante sangre roja que salía de mi brazo y después los ojos enfebrecidos de seis moustros repentinamente hambrientos…

_**Fin.**_

_Bueno no crean que estoy loca de remate por escribir cosas tan… bueno como horribles, no da miedo XD, mi amiga Leandra dice que dan ganas de llorar pero la verdadera razón porque hice algo asi es xq la maestra no dejo esta tarea, jejejeje. La historia la escribi yo, pero mi amiga lety eligio el genero. XD les quiero decir que no estoy loca ya que las ideas las saque de La Divina Comedia XD la estamos leyendo en el cole. Asi q no piensen q soy muy sangrienta pero la verdad es q por no ser sangrienta la historia quedo mal. Buahhhhhh. Xq bueno esto tien q dar miedo y no deprimir a las personas, asi q lea como te lo prometi te voy a hacer la historia feliz que quieres aunque no tenga ni idea de que va a tratar. No estoy loquis pero a Lety madenla a psicriata. XD _

_**xq bella y el chucho juntos, muy simple y es q acabo de ver a eclipse y para mi esto es lo menos q se merecen.**_

_**Por si se preguntan q paso con Edward en esta historia les informo q el al final termina con cada team Edward q odio el beso de Jacob y bella. XD**_


End file.
